knightsofthezodiacfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Roman Olympian series
The Roman Olympian series was a Fanfiction that takes place in Saint Seiya Omega and reveals the fate of Gods after their bodies are destroyed, the Deity of Death and Wealth known as Pluto descends to visit his Nephew Mars, seeking out the reincarnated Soul of the Pegasus to revive his love in the modern day and to bring the Olympian rule back to the Galaxy. Story Characters Deities Major Deities: *'Pluto' - Pluto is the reincarnated reformation of the Underworld Greek God Hades, taking on the form of his greatest and most powerful Vessel: Alone, Pluto is far more militaristic and disciplined than his Greek counterpart. Pluto, like Hades, is the Olympian God of the Dead and Wealth. *'Mars' - Mars is the son of the Olympian God Jupiter (Greek: Zeus) and the Roman reformation of the Greek God Ares who first went to war with Athena and then was destroyed in battle against Athena's Saints while allied with Hades during the First Holy War, Mars remains the God of War in both his cultured appearance but is more strategic and disciplined in his Roman form. *'Neptune' - The father of Pegasus and the Roman reformation of Poseidon the Sea God, younger brother of Pluto (Hades) and older brother of Jupiter (Zeus), he takes the form of his last Vessel (Julian Solo) and wields Poseidon's Divine Trident. Like Pluto, he is far more militaristic and disciplined than his Greek counterpart, but retains his position as the Olympian God and Emperor of the Seas and Earthquakes. Minor Deities: *'Somnus' - The Roman reformation of the Minor Underworld God and Personification of Sleep: Hypnos, he takes the form he did during the Holy War in the 18th Century, while being more militaristic and disciplined in combat not much has changed in his personality. . *'Letus' - The Roman reformation of the Minor Underworld God and Personification of Death: Thanatos, he takes the form he did during the Holy War in the 18th Century, while being more militaristic and disciplined in combat not much has changed in his personality. *'Pandora' - Taking the form she did during the 18th Century, Pandora returns to protect and serve her younger brother Hades (Pluto), she calls him by his Roman name however she has returning to being as obsessive and paranoid as she was in the 18th Century. As a Perfect translation, it can be assumed that Pandora has to reincarnate as a human, should her divine body be destroyed. *'Pegasus' - The reborn Soul of the God Pegasus that reincarnated throughout the centuries to battle against his beloved: Hades, he is eventually revived from the most recent bearer of his Soul (Sagittarius Seiya) and takes the form of Pegasus Tenma, Pegasus is the deity who wears the Pegasus God Armour and the only one capable of injuring Hades/Pluto on his own. Unlike most Olympian Deities, Pegasus is a perfect translation, for his soul to continue existing it must reincarnate as a Human when its Divine body is destroyed. Terminology *Divine Soul Metamorphosis Trivia *The Roman Olympian series examines the possibility that the Olympians in the Saint Seiya Universe can switch between two forms when their current bodies are destroyed, over an amount of time.